


Assasin of the Daleks

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Doctor, Amy, and Rory seek out a non-hostile environment for a vacation. It leads the Doctor to discover that a very old companion has been waiting just for him.





	Assasin of the Daleks

**Broken star**

"So everyone from the top," the doctor enthusiastically cried to his companions. He just finished that tune up, a promise he made to Amy a while back. She was concerned about the TARDIS and the fact it never 'quite' landed where it was supposed to go. Not that it was going to make any difference now since then.

The Doctor threw off his goggles rubbing his hands together. "I think this is it,"

"What's it," Amy asked glaring at the Doctor. She was skeptical about what was going to happen once the TARDIS spiraled through the time vortex. Where exactly the TARDIS was going to land on the other side of it all was left up to chance.

"Don't be that way, where would you two like to go?" The Doctor was happy to take Amy and Rory's requests.

"How about some place with a beach," Rory quickly suggested. He was all for a day out in the sun or perhaps a week given how long their last adventure was. It involved a planet that was left literally without light from external or internal sources. It drove him mad to believe how long it took him to look pale and sickly without it.

"I'm with him," Amy agreed. "boogey boards, sipping mojitos on the boardwalk, dune buggies, the works."

The Doctor with a hammer in hand smacked the console controls with an affable smile. "I think we both can do that, eh girl," he said speaking strictly to the time rotor. With a few turns of some dials and flicking some random switches the TARDIS dematerialized sending them to their destination.

* * *

Somewhere on a secluded island was a Dalek performing it's function. Sitting quietly on the sand, it's eye stalk was looking upwards skimming the red tinged sky for any signs of a blue police box. Elsewhere was a young Alzarion who was trying to quench his thirst. He just finished climbing a tree ripe with coconuts and was savagely beating one of the coco palms on one of the many jagged rocks the island provided.

Whilst Adric was making noise enough for all to hear. The Dalek rotated it's head towards the young man's direction.

Adric stopped momentarily realizing he caught the attention of his superior. "yes," he asked coyly.

The Dalek said nothing and Adric continued to strike the coconut once more. Adric stopped again looking over his shoulder to stare back at the Dalek. He was sure he upset him somehow if he wasn't taking the time away from more important matters.

"The Doctor will come," Adric assured. "you did say he was coming after all." he never questioned the Daleks and their superior calculations. There was nothing about the Doctor and their plans they carefully formulated they would ever leave to chance.

"Yes," the Dalek answered. "the Doctor shall arrive at this point in time."

"That's good to know," as if Adric worried that he may not meet the Doctor soon enough. No sooner he was able to rip apart the coconut with his hands exposing the meat. But not without guzzling the contents first. It was very watery, not too sweet, and went down easy. It was nothing like the river fruits he ate back home. Just thinking back to memories of when he lived in E-space on planet Alzarius made his stomach twist itself in uncomfortable knots.

Nothing left him more of a spoiled appetite than a bad memory.

"What will you do when you meet him," the Dalek questioned.

Adric's thoughts abruptly disrupted replied as ordered. "I'll kill him, I'll make him pay for what he done." he whispered venomously. The coconut he was holding dropped to the ground, whatever needs he felt like taking care of earlier such as eating could wait. What mattered the most was the pain the Doctor inflicted from their last meeting with one another. The memory that burned a deep seething hatred within his mind. He vowed when he found the Doctor he would never forget.

"I nearly died," Adric barely said in a whisper.

"The Doctor must pay," The Dalek encouraged provoking the boy's indignation.

"He left me alone," Adric said wiping tears away from his cheeks with the back of his hands.

"He must be exterminated, exterminate, exterminate," The Dalek chanted.

"It'll be a pleasure to do so," Adric said drawing in a ragged breathes, his tears subsiding. "I can't wait to exterminate."

 


End file.
